Who knew?
by viper93
Summary: Not good at summery so plz just read. Rated M. miled.


**_I'm not sure it's that good but plz review. _**

The morning sun burnt my eyes as the events of the night before came rushing back. Two arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer so he could burry his head into my tangle of curls. I couldn't help but smile because he was still here with me. I turned to face the head boy, wove my arms around his neck, and put my head against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and one of his hands stroked my cheek. Who knew that Draco Malfoy would be my first?

_Flashback to night before._

I was on top of the world. Everything was perfect. I'm head girl, the war had ended, Draco was civil and never really talked to me unless it was about head boy/ girl stuff and Ron and I had been dating for about five months. It was half ten and I was doing my head girl patrol when I heard giggling coming from a classroom. There were male and female voices. I was pleased to say I had never had to face this kind of thing before.

When I entered the room, the first thing I saw was red hair. Ron. The second thing was Lavender. Both were half naked and kissing.

"Ron." My voice full of confusion.

He turned, "Mione." He whispered.

I turned and ran. I wasn't upset. I had already come to terms he was cheating on me but it was the shock of actually seeing it with my own eyes. I could hear footsteps following me down the hall then a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a holt.

"Mione listen."

"Why! Why here! You know I patrol here!" Guilt flooding his face then it hit me. "You wanted me to find you. Why!" Tears spilled down my face.

"Because I don't love you and I didn't see us going anywhere."

"Then we talk you complete and utter idiot."

"I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't know how to tell you. It was hard and doing it that way was easy."

"You didn't want to hurt me! Are you really that thick? Doing that hurt me way more then talking about it would have done." I turned.

He grabbed my wrist again. "Mione."

As I turned this time I threw a fist into his jaw and he fell. "My name is Hermione. Her…mi…one! Not Mione!"

I ran again down corridor after corridor. I was half blind because of the tears so I could hardly make out the tall evil Slytherin turned civil head boy. I flew passed him nearly knocking both of us over but I didn't stop.

"Granger?" He shouted down the hall after me.

I could hear footsteps running after me again. All I wanted was to be left alone. Why can't people just leave me alone.

Strong hands grabbed my wrist again. I turned while kicking, punching and scratching at the person because I was so angry and I just wanted to be alone. Malfoy grabbed both my arms and pinned them behind my back and pushed me against the wall. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Granger what's wrong?"

I didn't want to tell him but I did want him to hold me. Since I can remember I wanted him to turn good now he has. I broke free of his grip and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He was shocked at first but then he relaxed and held me back. It felt good.

"Do you want to go back to the dorm?" I nodded against his chest.

I didn't make any attempt to move though. I didn't want to. After a few seconds he picked me up in a bridal hold and set off walking. After a short while he came to a stand still and mumbled the password then he started walking again. When we stopped this time he sat me on the sofa and tried to prise my hands from around his neck. I wanted to let go but my body wouldn't let me. He gave up and sat down with me on his knee instead.

"Will you tell me what has got you so upset?"

I thought about it then gave a little nod. There was silence.

"Well?" He prompted

I snuggle up closer to him and buried my head deeper into his neck. I took in a deep breath the let it out again.

"Ron's cheating on me. I don't think I'm really that bothered. Its just he betrayed my trust and I really do care about him." I stopped crying a while ago now I was just pissed.

"Why? Who with?"

"Lavender and because it was too hard for him to talk about him not loving me anymore. He didn't want to heart me."

"That's stupid. Does he have any brain cells?"

"No. I dear say if he did he would be dangerous." We let out little laughs.

We sat there a little while longer.

"Do you want drink?"

"Not really."

"Well I do so move." I smiled. He didn't say it in his old evil way. It was friendly. The way you talk to a friend.

I moved off of him and he stood. He went to the kitchen. He was getting a drink of water. I kept looking at him and his face then his body.

'_I wonder what he's hiding under all then clothes. I shouldn't be thinking that. Most people think he's gorgeous including Ginny.'_

"Granger if you don't stop biting you lip you'll lose it." His voice snapped me out of my trance. Slowly I let got of my lip

"Will you do me a favour Malfoy? Call me Hermione."

"Hermione. Ok but you have to call me Draco or else it is no deal."

"Draco." I liked the sound of it so I said it again. "Draco. Ok Draco." He smiled.

He sat on the other chair across from me. He really has changed. I never thought he was evil; I just thought it was his farther been pushy but he doesn't have to worry about that now his farther is in prison for countless murders. He has never once said mudblood or anything really horrible to me this year.

I was just looking at him but I didn't realize him pull a face.

"Hermione, you ok?"

"Err… yeh just thinking about Ron."

"What are you feeling?"

"What happened to the Draco we know and hate."

"Died with the war. Tell me."

"Ok. Hurt, betrayed." All the feelings started coming back. "Sad. I might not have loved him but I did care." Tears spilled down my face so I looked away.

I felt the sofa dip on one side. I turned to face Draco looking at me. One of his hands cupped my cheek and wiped away the tears. He was so close and his stormy gray eyes seemed so much more gentle since I last looked into them, which admittedly wasn't long ago.

I don't know what came over me but I threw myself at Draco and started kissing him. At first he was ok but soon after he tensed, pushed me away and stood up.

"Hermione you'll regret doing anything with me."

"You don't know that. I don't think I would." I stood up and walked over to him but he backed away.

"You just want to get back at Ron."

"This has nothing to do with Ron. I like you more. I always have."

I tried to kiss him again but he pushed me away. He had just rejected me. Rejection wasn't sweet but two in one night.

I sat down, crying once again and he let out a grown and sat down next to me.

"Listen. It's not you ok. I would actually love to but…" He put his hand on my shoulder. "I just think you might regret it. You might not care what the weasel has to say but what about Potter?"

"He doesn't have to know and I know I wont regret it." I looked at him.

He put his head back against the back of the sofa. He was considering it. He needed a bit of persuasion. I sat over him so I was straddling him and his eyes snapped open. I put my hand around the back of his neck then kissed him. When I stopped and looked at him he smiled to say I'd won then we kissed again. If felt so good to have his lips on mine.

The longer we kissed the more the passion grew. My moth automatically opened by it own accord and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I started doing the same to him so our tongues met in the middle. He tasted so good. I slipped my hands down his neck and to his top button of his shirt. When I'd managed to unfasten the shirt I slid it off of his arms. I broke away from the kiss to look at his body. He was well built. I had no idea how he managed to hide it all these years. His body was gorgeous.

I kissed a line starting from his neck to his chest then kept on leaving little kisses all along his chest while he tackled my shirt buttons. He only got to the third button then he got bored so he lifted it up over my head. I felt a little uncomfortable while he looked at my half naked body. He pulled me back in to kiss my stomach while he unfastened my bra. He kissed up my stomach up to my breasts and started sucking on my nipple. I threw my head back, held on to his neck and let out little moans. My breathing quickened.

Suddenly his mouth was gone and he started to stand. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing his neck as he walked into one of the rooms then he dropped me onto a bed. I looked up at him and he smiled and I smiled back. He kicked his shoes and socks off so I did the same. As soon as my last sock touched the ground he was on top of me. His hands rand up and down my body. Over my breasts. He felt so good.

I wanted him in me now. I ran my hands down his back and around his waist to tackle his trousers. When they were unfastened I tried to tack they off. Tried and failed. I felt him smirk on my lips and my cheeks burned. He stood up and took his trousers along with his boxers off. My eyes grew wide when I saw him in his full glory. He slid his hands up my leg to the button and zipper on my skirt. When he'd unfastened he whispered.

"Are you sure because once these are off that's it."

"Yeh."

I lifted my bottom half of my body up and he slid my skirt and pants off. He looked at me for awhile biting his bottom lip. He laid back on top of me. He pulled one of my legs up has far as it would go then he positioned himself at my entrance but he didn't go any further.

"Are you defiantly sure?" I nodded. "Ok but you say stop and we will stop." I smiled at how caring he turned out to be. After all these years and I never saw his true colours.

I nodded to tell him to continue. I wrapped my arms around him tight and he gripped my thigh tighter too. As gentle as he could he thrust inside of me. My eyes went wide with pain and my nails dug deep into his back. Every muscle in my body tensed. He quickly kisses a long line of kisses up my neck and jaw. When he reached my ear he whispered,

"Sorry." he gently kissed my lips and whispered again. "Sorry."

"Its ok."

The pain slowly went away and the need for him to continue grew strong again. I pushed my bottom half up to let him know to continue. He kissed me again as he pulled almost the whole way out then he thrust back into me. Each thrust got faster and faster. We were breathing fast and deep. My legs were wrapped around him tight and I dug my nails into his back. He started to bit and suck on my neck. Marking me. I did the same back to him. The pleasure was building but I didn't want top let go of this feeling. Our body's were hot and sweaty. I was going to explode.

He was pushing my thigh back again to allow him deeper access. It felt so good but didn't want to let go just yet.

"Hermione you have to let go. I wont hold out much longer."

He was waiting for me. I did as he said and let got. I screamed as the pleasure exploded through me. I felt him empty inside of me then he collapsed down onto me. I wrapped my arms around him.

When we came down from our high he rolled off of me. I wanted nothing but for him to hold me. I turned on to my side and looked at him. I didn't know if he wanted to hold me or just to leave. I was still waiting for the old Draco to return. I looked over at me then he pulled me in close and held me. I listened to his heart until I fell to sleep.

_End flashback._

After awhile of him holding me he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"No. You?"

"No. Are you going to tell Potter or the Weasel?"

"Would you mind if I did?"

"Not at all."

"In that case I might but it depends. Are we a couple or was it a one night thing?"

"Up to you but I hope couple." He said.

"Ok so we're a couple. Is this a secret."

"Again up to you."

"I want use to be public." I said slowly.

"So be it." I smiled. "But before we do I need to sleep a bit more."

We snuggled up together again. Me and Draco Malfoy. Who knew.


End file.
